Wireless devices find uses in a variety of applications for example, providing communication between computers, wireless cells, clients, hand-held devices, mobile devices, and file servers. Wireless devices with Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”) antennas benefit from spatial diversity and redundant signals. Noise sources may interfere with wireless devices that use MIMO antennas. Wireless communication using devices having MIMO antennas may substantially benefit from selecting a MIMO physical sector and/or a MIMO virtual sector to improve performance.